Embedded devices, including set-top boxes provide a variety of services to the user, including control and/or access to consumer devices, entertainment devices (such as TV set-top boxes), business devices (such as Automated Teller Machines), or the like. Embedded devices often provide a simple look and feel. Increasingly, this look and feel is expected provide more advanced user interfaces and behaviors for more demanding applications.
Markup languages, including eXtensible Markup Language (XML), have become a mechanism for specifying data of different types, including, user, business, configuration data types, or the like. In general, a markup language enables a relatively standard mechanism for defining data so that a user can conveniently make changes to configurations and/or type(s) of data. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.